


Ties That Bind

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Destiel bond, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mostly humor, Smut, body switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam switch bodies, thanks to a witch. Sam learns first hand about the 'profound bond' between his brother and Castiel. </p><p>(This is what you get when you blend Sassy and Destiel...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Des (CroissantOfDestiny) for being an awesome beta, once again. 
> 
> I hope the Destiel fans give this fic a shot, because it is... at the very core, a Destiel fic.

"I fucking hate witches, man."  
  
At that very moment, truer words had never been spoken.  
  
"Sam, I have never heard you use such strong vocabulary."  
  
"Not me, Cas," Sam spoke. Well... it was him, but it wasn't his voice. He looked across the motel room again, seeing Dean in the mirror, instead of his own body. "I feel so short."  
  
Dean growled, using both hands to forcefully push the hair out of his face. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I could reach out and touch a plane." He tossed his head in frustration, hair flying everywhere. "God, how do you deal with this shit?"  
  
Cas was staring at the two of them in utter confusion, looking between one brother and the other as he obviously tried to understand what was going on. "The witch caused you to switch bodies? I have never heard of such a spell before..."  
  
"Doesn't matter, as long as you can _fix_ it." Dean gave up on the hair and stood, moving over to the mirror and frowning at the reflection. "Fuck, this is weird." He turned again and grabbed his wallet. "If I have to deal with this, I'm going to need beer."  
  
"Uh, here." Sam picked up his own wallet and held it out to his brother. "If you get carded, with the wrong id, you're going to look pretty stupid."  
  
As Dean took the wallet and headed for the door, Sam could clearly hear him saying something about 'already looking stupid' under his breath. If it wasn't so weird to be in his brother's body, Sam would find the whole situation hilarious.  
  
Castiel remained standing in the room, eyes fixed to Sam. "De-- I mean, Sam," he caught himself. "I'm not sure that I have the ability to fix this."  
  
"It's okay, Cas." As he stared at the angel, he couldn't help noticing a new emotion that wasn't normally there. "We already called Kevin, and he is doing all he can to find a spell that will reverse this. There's also the possibility that  killing the witch responsible will reverse it. We just have to find her."  
  
"Good." Cas sat down on the bed opposite of the one Sam was on. When his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, Sam felt that emotion tugging once more. What was going on? Cas shifted, and Sam felt like he could see every muscle moving beneath the suit Cas always wore.  
  
He had never noticed so many small and insignificant things about their angel friend before. And it was going to drive him crazy. Crazy with... desire? Sam wiggled uncomfortably in Dean's body. The current situation was going from bad to _way_ worse as he realized that the longer he stared at Castiel, the more his (Dean's) body reacted.  
  
Sam stood in a rush, and headed for the bathroom, letting the door slam shut behind him. He didn't turn the light on. He couldn't. It would be way too weird to see the mirror's reflection and know that he was in his brother's body with an obvious erection.  
  
His head slammed back on the door and he tried to use his normal erection-killing techniques - like imagining Bobby in a bathing suit... that one always worked! Unfortunately, all he could picture was Castiel sliding his tongue along his lips. "Fuck," he growled under his breath. Why was this happening?  
  
"Sam," a voice called. Couldn't the angel get the picture? He was hiding in the damn bathroom for a reason!  
  
He would not touch his brother's penis. He would _not_ touch his brother's penis.  
  
"Sam, are you all right?"  
  
Sam jumped, glad that he wasn't in his own body because he probably would have slammed his head into the ceiling. The voice was no longer in the room outside of the door. It was in the dark bathroom with him... way too close. "Cas." God, did Dean's voice always sound so raspy and needy? He cleared his throat and wondered if angels could see in the dark. "I just need a minute. Alone."  
  
"You sound like you're in pain. I'm worried that your soul might not be settling well in Dean's body."  
  
 _He would not touch his brother's penis._ "I'm fine," he choked out. Did dark voices really turn Dean on so much, or was it just Cas' dark voice?  
  
Realization suddenly dawned on him. He had seen the looks shared between his brother and the angel. He had felt like the odd man out on more than one occasion... 'Dean and I do share a more profound bond.' It all made sense now. There was literally a force connecting Dean and Castiel to each other. How did his brother manage to fight it off so well? Did he really work that hard to fight his feelings just because Cas was in a male body?  
  
Sam was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot he was sharing the small dark space of the bathroom with a very hot angel... "Damn it." It was his brain, and his thoughts, there was no reason why he should be considering Cas hot!  
  
"I can help," Cas stated, his voice closer than before.  
  
Sam could feel Cas breathing. Right along his neck. No... Dean's neck. It was Dean's neck, and it was Dean's body that was on fire from _Dean's_ feelings. But it was Sam who whispered, "Please."  
  
He didn't care that his brother was too conservative to let something happen. Just because Sam couldn't (wouldn't) touch his brother's erection... didn't mean that he couldn't let someone else. Someone like Castiel.  
  
Deft fingers found his belt without another second of hesitation. They moved quickly, undoing his pants and pushing them down just far enough. Just enough so that those fingers could run over his erection through the boxers that still covered him.  
  
Sam sighed, pleasure spreading over his body. When Cas moved even closer, pressing kisses along his neck, he couldn't help but wonder if Cas and Dean had done this before. Dean had mentioned Cas showing up in the Impala without notice - he said it happened quite often when Sam wasn't around. So did they do this in the dark? Maybe Dean wasn't as 'against' something happening as Sam thought...  
  
Did his brother give in to the pleasure his body sought when the lights were off and he could ignore his fears?  
  
When Sam felt Castiel push his hand beneath the elastic band of his boxers, he remembered that he had more important things to focus on than his brother's hidden sex life. He pressed closer to the touch, feeling the angel's fingers slowly wrap around his cock. Yes. That felt right.  
  
Turning his head, he captured Cas' lips in the darkness, finding them as if by instinct. There was no hesitation; no confusion about what to do. Cas knew exactly how to kiss him, how to deepen the kiss with a probing tongue and make Sam's legs go weak.  
  
Hips moving, he slid against Cas' dry palm and moaned into his mouth. He hadn't even noticed that he was clenching his own hands into tight fists against the door. He fought them open, lifting the left up to brush his fingers through Castiel's dark hair, while his right hand found the zipper of his suit pants.  
  
Dean's hand, Sam realized, knew exactly how to quickly pull Cas' cock free from his clothing. He stroked at the same pace that Cas did, squeezing the base of his erection on every other stroke down and brushing his thumb along the precome that was pooling at the tip. His mind was in overdrive, overwhelmed by the sensations and the lack of air from kissing.  
  
Cas pulled back as if he sensed Sam's need to breath, and found a particularly nice spot to kiss just below his ear.  
  
"Fuck," Sam moaned, moving his hips faster and applying more pressure with the hand that held Cas' cock.  
  
"I know your body," the deep voice whispered in his ear. "I know what you need. So let go."  
  
He came against Castiel's hand with a loud grunt, unsure if it was thanks to the words or the voice speaking them. Cas continued fucking his fist and Sam remembered through the post-orgasmic blur that he should help the angel out.  
  
When Cas finally came, Sam could hear a shudder of feathers and his heart squeezed tight with emotion.  
  
"Dean," Cas whispered through the haze. His head on Sam's (Dean's) shoulder and his whole body shook. The angel hadn't realized that he said the wrong name.  
  
But Sam did.  
  
He heard the distinct sound of a key unlocking the outer door to the motel room. Castiel obviously heard it as well, because he left in an instant rush, leaving behind only the sound of his wings distorting the air.  
  
Sam couldn't help feeling betrayed as he stumbled forward to the sink in the dark and washed Castiel's come from his hand. He tucked his brother's penis back into his pants and then, finally, turned the light on.  
  
When his eyes adjusted to the bright light, the bathroom mirror showed him his brother's reflection. Dean's body looked a bit disheveled... but no worse for wear. Apparently Castiel knew better than to leave a mark on his neck. He brushed a shaking hand over his face before turning the light back off and stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
Dean stood up from putting the beer in the mini-fridge and looked over at him, before smiling and waving a proud hand towards his head. "I fixed it."  
  
It was then that Sam realized his brother had taken his long hair and pulled it back, tying it up with a rubber band. Sam didn't mention that he looked like a hippie... mainly because he was glad Dean didn't cut all of the hair off. "Nice. But it will hurt like hell when you take it out."  
  
He moved over to the bedside table and tucked his phone into his pocket, before looking back at Dean. "Can we go find this witch now? I'm tired of your old body. It's so short and flabby..."  
  
Dean frowned with Sam's face. "It's not flabby! Cheeseburgers are delicious. And running sucks."  
  
Sam went for the door with Dean following him. His brother didn't ask where Castiel went, which was good. Sam wouldn't have answered him anyways. Obviously, without the 'profound bond', Dean didn't automatically consider where the angel was. Maybe he was enjoying not feeling obligated to care, for once.  
  
One thing was for sure... Sam couldn't wait to have his own body back. He didn't want to care either.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FYI: I take no responsibility for your therapy costs if you spend the next few days visualizing Bobby in a bikini.


End file.
